Beauty of the Death
by Nighty Sha
Summary: La mort...elle me ressemble... deathfic POV Akito


Notes :

Les personnages de Fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et cette fics n'a pas pour but de faire de l'argent avec ces persos juste de délirer…

Voici ma première fics sur furuba, qui met en scène mon personnage favori, Akito. Le reste je pense que vous le découvrirez bien par vous-même ! Dernier point, ceci est une death fic, donc ça meurt, ça déprime, ça pense, ça pense beaucoup même, et puis c'est tout.

Mots japonais :

_Masaka : _Impossible

_Nani :_ Quoi, comment, hein…

_Kirei desu : _dans cette fics, ça signifie « elle est belle » mais mon niveau de japonais ne vole pas haut.

_Namida :_ Larmes

**Auteur :** Nighty

**Genre :** Death fic POV

**Beauty of the Death**

C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, c'est plus facile que ce que je croyais…Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est rire…en imaginant leur tête. Oh, ça va être amusant. A moi de réécrire ce pan d'histoire qu'ils ont cru détenir entre leurs mains.

Ils s'en moquent bien, hein…ils seront bien contents…ils savent quand ça arrivera, ils l'attendent, impatients qu'elle me frappe…sans que je puisse me défendre…alors que je la sens se rapprocher chaque jour, je compte les heures. Une. Deux. Trois. Combien encore que j'oublie en m'assoupissant sans le vouloir. Ils attendent. Ils savent quand elle arrivera, ils ont hâte. J'imagine déjà la scène, chacun vêtu de noir, feignant un visage triste alors qu'ils cachent un rictus de libération et qu'ils n'ont plus qu'une envie : rire derrière leurs hideux masques de larmes feintes. Je les imagine déjà riant une fois les obligations terminées. Peut-être même qu'ils s'amuseraient. En deux jours tout serait oublié. En deux jours ils riraient, libres, comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait.

Yuki ne viendrait même pas à la cérémonie n'est-ce pas ? Il rira…encore plus que les autres…avec franchise et béatitude.

Mais non. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. C'est moi qui vais rire. Eux, ils seront trop étonnés pour le faire ! C'est moi qui vais rire…comme je ne l'ai jamais fait…comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire !

_Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu vivre._

A mon tour de m'amuser à leur insu…qu'ils ravalent leurs paroles…les murmures qui n'arrêtaient pas. La mort, la mort, encore, toujours, ces sourires, cette fausse compassion, encore, encore, loin, plus loin, à moi d'oublier maintenant…à moi de leur jouer un mauvais tour…je fais ce que je veux de ce qui m'appartient…et ma vie m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ?…

Je vais rire. Je vais rire jusqu'à perdre mon souffle. Ils perdront à leur propre jeu. Moi…je ne laisserai plus personne décider à ma place. C'est moi qui décide, ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi…je vais leur montrer que malgré tout, je n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Ca va bien les étonner…de voir que j'ai encore conscience de ma vie…même Shigure sera surpris, j'en suis sûr…s'il croit que je n'ai pas percé à jour son petit plan…mais ça…ça il ne l'aura pas prévu, non…

_J'aurais voulu vivre._

Il fait froid et sombre dans ma chambre. Ma chambre…ai-je souvent vu d'autres endroits qu'ici, après tout ? Combien de temps dois-je y rester, enfermé comme un oiseau en cage…à cause de ma « santé »…

Il est parfait pour prendre ma revanche…cet endroit. Ah…ce qu'il fait noir. Il est quelle heure ? Pas loin de minuit maintenant. Tiens, un battement d'ailes d'oiseau…

Tout est silencieux au manoir, tout est sombre et englouti par la Nuit. Elle est comme la Mort cette Nuit n'est-ce pas ? Oui…cette Nuit comme la Mort…oui, on ne peut pas dire ça autrement…

Parfait. Il fait trop noir, je vois mal de toute façon et ma toux enraye ma gorge. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Je ferme les yeux un instant, respirant à pleins poumons pour calmer la douleur de ma poitrine. Peu de temps, oui, très peu…mais qu'importe ! Vu que…je vais maintenant décider moi-même. Plus personne ne pourra me retenir !

Un rire froid m'échappe à cette pensée…Froid, froid…oui, c'est bien le mot, de toute façon…que pourrait-ce être d'autre ?

Après tout…Ai-je jamais senti la chaleur ?! Toujours ce froid glacial tout autour ! Toujours, toujours ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'y a rien de chaud dans la Mort…tout ça à cause de cette Mort qui rôde et que tout le monde veut autour de moi !

Mais…c'est fini maintenant…c'est fini ils ne pourront plus rien décider pour moi ! Il n'y a que moi, moi, moi qui puisse désirer ce qui m'est bon ou ne l'est pas !

Sur le tranchant de la lame j'aperçois tout juste mon visage qui se reflète, pâle, livide, à peine éclairé par la Lune. C'est ainsi qu'ils personnifient tous la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Par mon visage. Mais peu importe à quoi elle ressemble. Puisque bientôt, elle rira avec moi.

« Où est Akito-san ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Hei Shigure, tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, tout à l'heure encore il était dans le jardin… »

C'est ça, qu'ils cherchent…je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je le sais…j'ai encore envie de rire en y repensant…c'est mon tour ! C'est mon tour d'entrer en scène !

_J'aurais…voulu vivre…_

Ce qu'elle est froide cette lame…ah…ça fait mal…elle court, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui manipule ma main et non l'inverse. La Mort, de toute façon, m'a toujours manipulée. Depuis le début. Ironique hein, depuis ma naissance, c'est la Mort qui gère tout !

Mon sang…ce qu'il est froid, lui aussi…il coule…déluge glacial et tempête écarlate qui se déverse avec une lenteur malsaine et moqueuse…sur le sol…le long de mon bras anciennement blanc…

Elle est tout aussi froide sur mon autre bras…lentement, lentement, de l'épaule au poignet. Elle s'y attarde oui, c'est elle qui me manipule, sûrement qu'elle y prend plaisir. Elle m'attend depuis longtemps, hein…

Ah…Ce parfum aussi est froid…c'est donc ça, l'odeur de la Mort ? Métallique…froid et métallique, mais pourtant…assez doux…je ne m'y attendais pas…hahaha…je suis sûr que c'est ce parfum qu'ils me prêtent tous… qu'ils me reconnaissent dans cette odeur suave et douloureuse…

Encore un effort…non je ne dois pas trembler, ni hésiter…tant pis si ma vue se trouble et si la douleur commence à s'estomper…allez un effort…la lame…contre ma gorge…encore un effort et ça y est…ah, ça fait mal…tiens, l'odeur est encore plus forte…et le déluge d'écarlate froid reprend, et coule, coule…

Je m'allonge, je regarde le plafond, pensivement, plus de lumière, pas même celle de la Lune…j'ai…gagné…et ça fait du bien de me sentir pour la première fois…maître de moi-même…je crois que j'aime bien cette impression de liberté…tiens…?

Namida…ka ? Pourquoi…coulent-elles tant ? Ca aussi, c'est froid sur mon visage…

On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un…une…femme ? Elle est pâle…elle me ressemble…la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient bien raison alors…elle me ressemble…mais moi je ne sais pas sourire comme elle le fait…

la Mort…kirei desu…

« M…masaka…Venez….Venez vite ! Merde, merde !! »

« Shigure ?! Shigure, que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Akito ! Akito est…! »

« N…Nani ?!! Ce n'est pas vrai !! »

« Hatori, que s'est-il passé... ?!! »

« Akito s'est suicidé... ! Il est mort ! »

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu vivre !


End file.
